mtv_studios_vufandomcom-20200214-history
La Demi
As of December 2019 Angela changed her name to Demi. Demi on Big Brother Highlights (Big Brother 2) * won * rivalry with nukie * first female winner * only contestant to become a host after her season Celebrity Big Brother 2020 La Demi was casted for CBB 2020 for being a two time MTV winner and one of the most notable people in the community. Early on in the show she made friends with housemate Rhys Armstrong as they were both members of the LGBT community. Her gender identity was topic of conversation for some ladies in the house such as Blair, Susan, Tammy, Stassie and Alicia who picked on her behind her back. Eventually Alicia told Demi about what the girls were saying about her and Demi confronted them and did not like the group of 4 after that. On day 9 team USA won the challenge and was all immune from eviction, however when Susan, Blaire and Tammy approached Demi and told Demi about Cole hooking up with Stassie and Cole spreading around Demi's birth name, Demi was livid and went to confront him. After doing so she promptly quit the show and chose not to deal continue with the experience claiming it was bringing out the worst in everybody. Demi on BGC Demi was on the first season of BGC, before its cancellation. She argued multiple times with Ashley. Demi on the Challenge War of the Worlds Demi debuted on ''The Challenge: War Of The Worlds''. ''She was paired with Cole, while during the season they started dating. Demi and Cole proved to be a strong team together, after winning 2 challenges. After the teams broke up, Demi went in to 2 eliminations and sent home Nahomy and Kam. After doing so, she made the final and beat out 2 of the strongest men in the game, Hezo and Joss, and Maya, winning the season. Kill or be Killed On kill or be killed, Demi went under the radar for most of the season, however early on in the season her boyfriend, Cole, left her for fellow transgender woman Kathryn. This caused a rift between the three obviously. Demi's friends were numbered. She was in the inquisition multiple times, and eventually went home episode 7 after winning the challenge, but not being in the tribunal. Crusade While on The Challenge: Crusade Demi was partnered with Jackson due to Jacksons comments about her gender identity while he was on Big Brother 4. On the first night Demi stayed to herself while her partner Jackson was getting himself into drama and hooking up with Cecelia. Demi stated that she wasn't affected whether she was there or not since she had already won 2 shows one of them being the challenge. In the first purge challenge, Demi was doing very poorly and made her duo come in last, thus, sending her home. In redemption, When Hades and Mariposa pulled the double cross they chose Alan and Kayleigh to go against in the redemption challenge officially sending them home. Jackson was extremely upset at Demi but she didn't care. Demi on Ex on the Beach Demi came into the house for a number of reasons. Her intention was to even the board with her ex, find love and move on. While on the season however she hooked up with 3 men, Gino, Sergio, and her ex boyfriend Cole. She decided not to rekindle things with Cole over the fear of him leaving her again, so she decided to enjoy herself and go with the flow. Her biography is below Demi is known in the MTV community as a champion, winning ''Big Brother 2, and ''The Challenge: War of the Worlds. ''She is a transgender woman and is the current host of Big Brother. Taking a break from her competition shows, she has came on Ex on the Beach to settle her scores, find love and move on. After being left by her ex, Cole, she's ready to weed out the fuck boys and find the right guy. Will she be able to do so or will her promiscuity get the best of her love life?